PRM Modpack
is a game modification within the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha universe. Overview *The is primarily a weapon oriented Modpack that is released as an addon for v1.4005 and v1.4007. *The v1.4005 release was packaged with other coding (Gameplay DLC) as part of the "Extended Pack" that saw a number of iterations prior to the main game release of v1.4007. *When installed via the addon EP, v1.4005 is enhanced to v1.4006 with postfixes indicating that PRM and DLC are installed. Scope *Of itself, the PRM Modpack operates within the principle game environment and makes no significant alterations to gameplay. *However, the modpack is closely integrated with the Gameplay DLC pack and that pack is a requirement for the PRM Modpack to function correctly. *In short, the two work synergistically in modifying v1.4005 to v1.4006. Authors and Credits :From the "PRM weapons readme" for v1.4005/6: * developed by: - Rvip74, phobos2077 * based on: - STCoP Weapon Pack by Gaz1k * Rvip74 - models, textures, animations work * phobos2077 - configs, tweaks, balance, upgrades, sound tweaks, engine tweaks, icons, texts, etc. * Ghost-2142 - animations for RPK * atikabubu - english translation and corrections * Spperet - textures * RastaMichael - help with integration * REALM - testing lead, bug fixes * raf433 - testing * Sataro - testing * WolfHeart - testing * AnTuTu - testing * Gaz1k - for original STCoP Weapon Pack Features *The pack basically reskins existing weaponry, introduces other less well known ordnance pieces, and generally assigns them "real world" names. :From the "PRM weapons readme" for v1.4005/6: v1.0: * Replaces models, textures, animations and sounds of all original weapons (except Magnums...) * Integrated into LA 1.4005 weapon config format and balance * Numerous fixes, tweaks and improvements to original STCoP weapons * Adds some new ammo, weapons and addons (fully integrated into game world and balance) * New weapons have new upgrade schemes * Animation speeds tweaked to switch from main weapon to handgun faster v1.1: * Added scope mount upgrade for AKM * Val now always have a scope mount * New SKS shoot sound * New shoot/reload sounds for Mosin * Various tweaks and fixes * Adaptation for Gameplay DLC v1.1 v1.3: * Sniper AKM for all NPCs is replaced with SKS * Adaptation for Gameplay DLC 1.3 Weapons added :From the "PRM weapons readme" for v1.4005/6: * AEK-971 * APS * Barrett M98 * PP-19 "Bizon" * FN "Five-Seven" * FN P90 * IMI Galil 7.62mm * KS-23 "Drozd" * Mosin Nagant M1891/30 * FN Minimi * RPK * SKS-45 * SR-25 * USAS-12 * Vepr-12 * Some more "secret" weapons ;) * Second 12GA buckshot type - smaller buckshot (higher spread, higher damage, lower penetration) * Ammo for all new weapon calibers Gameplay *As stated, there is no alteration to gameplay. Mutants and Wildlife *No changes known. Anomalies *No changes known. Artifacts * Number and base properties of artifacts are unchanged, although the degree of the Artifact Parameters alteration may be subject to review. * Some artifacts have their icon changed. Weapons *See PRM Weapons. Items *Detector "Svarog" prototype *"Sphere-12" helmet *"Sphere-12M" helmet *"Sphere 13" helmet *"Sphere-13M" helmet *"Screen" helmet *Subject to review. Stashes :Including undocumented placements *Variously modified by virtue of different weaponry being expressed by the modpack to replace pre-existing documented occurrences. Weather and Emissions *No known effects. Plot and Plotlines *None known. Notes *The pack introduces many third party modifications. Known Issues Updating to newer versions of the weapon pack (other than the base version included as an option during installation of Director's Cut v1.4007) via the launcher breaks the in-game spawn menu accessible via Developer Mode (removes vast amounts of sub-menus and items in said menus, especially the "Toolkits" used for upgrading Technicians; often times the only reason the spawn menu is used by players). Trivia Gallery PRMWeapons2.png|Unmodified LA weaponry|link=List of weapons PRMWeapons1.png|PRM reskinning artwork Category:Modpacks